


Письма

by Emiliya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Incest, M/M, Modern Era, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya/pseuds/Emiliya
Summary: Каждый день Тор проходит мимо старого дома и бросает в щель для писем короткие записки. И с каждым разом записки становятся все больше, и больше, и больше... И так до тех пор, пока не превращаются в полноценные письма.Тору не нужно пользоваться услугами гонцов или потчальонов, чтобы его письма дошли до пункта назначения. Он и сам может отнести их, в конце концов ему по пути (и никому не надо знать, что ему всегда по пути).Он никогда не получит ответа.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	Письма

**Author's Note:**

> Есть арт, да: http://i70.beon.ru/63/84/2208463/62/90527762/QoKbVmx4T7I.jpeg  
> И сонгфик: Anna Blue - Silent scream

Эта Вселенная наполнена самыми разными мирами. Глупо было думать, что весь мир состоит всего лишь из девяти миров. Пф, подумаешь, каких-то там девять миров, один из которых -  
пустырь, в который не пойдешь под страхом смерти без надобности, а другой - царство Мертвых. Еще в одном не стихают войны, еще в другом жить невозможно из-за ужасающего холода (да и разрушен он практически на корню)...

В общем, на фоне всего остального Мидгард был прекрасен. Да, загрязнен; да, запользован едва ли не до дыр, но по-своему красив.  
По крайней мере, Тору он нравился. В каждой стране, в каждом городе была какая-то своя, неповторимая атмосфера. Возможно, появлялась она из-за красивых зданий, а может, ее создавали сами люди.  
Тор не знал, да и не хотел этого знать. По крайней мере, не сейчас.

Каждый день он гуляет по Нью-Йорку. Каждое утро он выходит из Башни Старка, в которой всегда останавливался, появляясь в этом городе, и идет по простому маршруту. Из Манхеттена через Центральный парк он доходил до старых домов, проходил сквозь этот райончик насквозь и возвращался обратно в Башню.

Каждый день Тор проходит мимо одного конкретного старого дома и бросает в щель для писем короткие записки. Пусть всего два слова, пусть даже жалкое _"Я жив"_ , но обязательно.  
С каждым разом записки становятся все больше, и больше, и больше... И так до тех пор, пока не превращаются в полноценные письма. В них он описывал прошедший день, писал о собственных мыслях и желаниях, говорил о чувствах и просил, просил, просил...

Тору не нужно пользоваться услугами гонцов или почтальонов, чтобы его письма дошли до пункта назначения. Он и сам может отнести их, в конце концов, ему по пути (и никому не надо знать, что ему всегда по пути).

Иногда ему кажется, что у него галлюцинации. Он слышит за потрепанной зеленой дверью шелест бумаги, тихие шаги, обреченные вздохи... А пару раз он был уверен, что за дверью кто-то плачет.  
Конечно же, это все галлюцинации. И, конечно же, Локи, его милый Локи, не сидит там каждое утро, уткнувшись в колени. Конечно же, его любимый брат не станет тосковать о нем. И уж точно он не будет до крови кусать губы и до синяков сжимать кулаки, лишь бы удержать себя в руках. Лишь бы не схватить какое-то из писем, лишь бы дать новому конверту упасть на пол, лишь бы не выскочить за дверь, не начать умолять...

_"О, Всеотец..."_

Тору часто кажется, что он слышит тихий шепот за тонкой дверью. И каждый раз он отгоняет от себя эти мысли.  
Лишь бы не давать самому себе ложных надежд.

_"Не верю, что молю тебя..."_

Почему вообще именно эта дверь? Почему именно этот дом? Почему именно этот город?  
Тор не знает, да и знать не хочет. В конце концов, Мидгард прекрасен. А ему совсем не трудно было бы каждое утро лететь хоть на другой конец этого мира.

_"Но умоляю..."_

Тор просто хочет знать, что его любимый брат _жив_. Он просто хочет верить, что у него все в порядке, что он здоров, что он... Что Локи...

Тор лишь поэтому цепляется за "галлюцинации". Он верит в их правдивость, потому что не может и не хочет по-другому. Потому что так можно представить, что это Локи едва слышно ходит за тонкой дверью, что он действительно садится под ней каждое утро, и утыкается лицом в колени, и кусает губы, сжимает кулаки, и плачет, плачет, плачет...

Лишь бы сдержаться. Лишь бы удержать себя.

_**"Дай мне сил!"** _

Тор будет продолжать носить письма. Он будет каждое утро выходить из Башни Старка, идти из Манхеттена через Центральный Парк, проходить сквозь райончик из старых домов, и бросать в почтовую щель письма.

Ведь они долговечны, практически Боги. И Тор может хоть всю жизнь ходить сюда, все отведенные ему норнами века. И пусть он даже знает одну простую истину, он будет продолжать описывать прошедший день, писать о собственных мыслях и желаниях, говорить о чувствах и просить, просить, просить...

Тору не нужно пользоваться услугами гонцов или потчальонов, чтобы его письма дошли до пункта назначения. Он и сам может отнести их, в конце концов ему по пути (и никому не надо знать, что ему всегда по пути).

Тор просто знает одну простую истину.

_~~"Я люблю тебя."~~ _

Он никогда не получит ответа. 

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку Книга Фанфиков расстраивает меня всё больше и больше, я решила всё-таки перенести свои работы сюда. По крайней мере пока что.


End file.
